Hiroshi Souzou
Introduction Hiroshi Souzou, is the current First Mate of The Endless Pirates. He is also the second member to join the Pirate Crew, and has attained the position of''' Diligence''' in The Seven Perfections. He is known to be very close to his captain, but doesn't necessarily show it, and has a goal to become stronger than the First Mate of Gol D. Roger, Silvers Rayleigh, or atleast fight on par with him. He is known by his monicker as the Dark Priest, mainly because of his attire, but partially because of his abilities. Appearance As a Pirate, his appearance is rather strange. He has rather fair skin as well as Dark Blue eyes and a rather lean build. He is known for his rather long hair, which is seen going down below his waist and is usually seen tied up into many seperate tails and is seen as flowing, with the hair on his head being rather spiky. He is known for his drastic priestly like attire, which consists of a rather long black robe with golden lining being kept fit with a red sash tied on his waist. With this he wears rather baggy black pants and wears rather plain sandals. He is well known for his strange but rather costly silver star pendant, which is also his weapon that he uses in battle. Meido Full.jpg|Hiroshi's Full Appearance Personality He is known to be rather calm and indifferent to almost any given situation, and talks when necessary, however he isn't antisocial and can be seen taking an active role in almost any crew discussion. He is also seen as a brotherly or fatherly like figure of the crew, often lecturing Sachiko for her behaviour, as well as the other members of the crew if they are being slack. He is prone to be provoked easily in battle however, because he willingly sacrifices himself to protect his allies no matter the cost. He also is a firm believer of pride, although this doesn't go to arrogance, as his pride only lies in his crew which he never openly states, although Sachiko and Allen have already figured it out because of their perceptive demeanor and Hiroshi's inability to skilfully feint an emotion. Abilities and Powers He is a highly powerful combatant who utilises his mastery over Haki with great efficiency and has trained under many figures to gain this strength. His most outstanding skill however is his ability to effectively lead the crew while the captain, Allen or Maria isn't present, using the team member's specific abilities to his advantage. He also has a high amount of skill in navigation and cartography, although not extremely enhanced, he can accurately pick up changes in weather, and can use the Log Pose rather easily. Physical Prowess He is an extremely powerful physical combatant, having monstrous strength that almost exceeds his captains. He is able to smash concrete with his bare hands as well as lift giants with some effort. His physical strength extends to be able to effortlessly wield his large polearm weapon without tiring as well as wield it with one hand efficiently, something that many can't do. He also has impressive durability, surviving attacks that would normally cause someone to be heavily injured with some effort and Hiroshi can also fight for long periods of time. He also has a naturally high amount of speed, which is necessary as his weapon restricts his movement quite severely, however, he uses Busoshoku Haki in his legs to speed himself up in short bursts. Haki He also is known to have a high amount of skill in Haki, enough to effortlessly imbue Busoshoku Haki into his weapon and parts of his body to enhance his overall physical capabilities and hardening his skin to make it near impenetrable. He can also use Kenbushoku Haki to a limited degree, being able to only sense basic attacks and no more. Polearm Mastery His other defining trait is his ability to wield his signature polearm which is named Star Spear. It is a elongated spear, taller than Hiroshi by atleast twenty centimetres, and it's blade is a large version of the pendant that Hiroshi wears, which is made out of a powerful metal that is also quite sharp. It is also attacked to a chain, allowing it to work as a mid-ranged weapon as well. His skill is so, that he is able to utilise the weapon with one hand. History Joining the Endless Pirates Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Ash9876 Category:Pirate Category:First Mate